moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
KOG V
The KOG V is an assault rifle added to Modern Combat 5: Blackout in the Spring Update. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The KOG V is the Tier 6 assault rifle in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. It is a versatile weapon that sports among one of the highest rate of fire in its class, albeit with an average damage rating, making the weapon perform akin to a hybrid of an assault rifle and a submachine gun. The KOG generally exhibits a faster time-to-kill than the Red-34; making it one of the most effective assault rifles in close-mid ranged combat. In addition, the KOG V features a special ability in which shooting while aiming down the sights yields increased damage compared to hip firing. Thus, it is possible for the KOG to outperform even some sniper rifles at long range. Hip-firing, however, is still recommended for most close range encounters, as the weapon's rate of fire combined with its decent hip fire accuracy is deadly in such ranges. Overall, the KOG V is a solid "jack of all trades" weapon capable of above-average performance at all ranges and is among the most effective assault rifles in close-range engagements. As such, it is one of the most popular Assault rifles in higher-league gameplay. However, it is notably harder to obtain compared to other Tier 6 weapons. Pros and Cons Comparison to PR39 Compared to the PR39, the KOG has higher rate of fire, better accuracy and range, smoother hip-fire performance, and a faster reload speed. However, the PR39 has higher armor penetration, a larger magazine size, and slightly higher mobility in practice (despite an identical mobility rating). Tips * Try to engage in mid-long range combat if you want to ADS. Aiming down the scope in close quarters will limit your movement speed and make you more vulnerable to gunfire. * The fast fire rate will cause your ammo to deplete fast, so make the most of it. The reload speed is fast, but an enemy can still catch you off guard. *Some players prefer equip muzzle attachments which increase range or accuracy (such as silencers) over attachments which increase damage only (such the Flash Hider). This is due to the fact that the weapon will often still kill an enemy in the same number of shots. (Against players wearing defensive Armor Cores such as Glutton or Yokai, however, damage-boosting attachments may prove more effective). Many players like to use the PT7 silencer as it increases the accuracy of the weapon and it doesn't decrease the damage by so much. Trivia * The KOG V was renamed from KOG Mk V in the Spring Update of 2016, due to each weapon upgrade having a "Mk" status. Gallery MC5-KOG Mk V-fp.jpg|The KOG V's appearance in first-person. MC5-KOG Mk V-ads.jpg|Iron sights of the KOG V. MC5-KOG Mk V-armory.png|The KOG V as seen in the armory KOG_Mk_V_held_by_Hawk.jpg|A KOG V weilded by Alex Hawk in the Campaign Modern Combat 5 Blackout - LIVE! 26 "KOG Mk V!" (Tier 6 Assault!) See also Category:Spring Update